Memorias
by Hetare Tenshi
Summary: Miles de imágenes pasaron por su mente… No lo comprendió hasta que se sorprendió a sí misma pronunciando el nombre de aquél hombre: Francis…


Titulo: Memorias

**Resumen**: Miles de imágenes pasaron por su mente… No lo comprendió hasta que se sorprendió a sí misma pronunciando el nombre de aquél hombre: Francis…

**Fandom**: Hetalia

**Personajes**: Jeanne, Francis/Francia

**Género**: Romance

**Rating**: General, creo…

**Capítulos**: 1

**Estado**: Finalizado

**Inspiración**: Capítulo 15 de The Beautiful World

**Dedicatoria**: a la user de Jeanne_Frances y a Furansu_ No hablamos mucho ni las conozco bien, pero amo su forma de rolear y… quise dedicarles este fic ^^¡Feliz navidad!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

**Notas**: Siento que el título es fail… y que el final quedó muy cursi y forzado… c: Pero espero que les guste ^^

*Fanfic previamente publicado en mi blog (link en perfil)

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

—¿Sabes lo que es la reencarnación?

—¿La reencarnación? —La chica frente a ella asintió. Era tan extraño verla… verse… Seguramente estaba soñando, pero eso no le restaba rareza a la situación. Estaba hablando consigo misma… sobre un tema que, si bien conocía y comprendía, no terminaba de convencerla. ¡Era una ridiculez! ¿Cómo podía alguien volver a vivir infinita cantidad de veces?

—¿Conoces la guerra de los 100 años? —Ahora el tema había cambiado… Ahora hablaban sobre la misma guerra que le había comentado aquél hombre extravagante cuando hizo el viaje a Francia.

_"Me gustaría que aquellos cuyo destino fue sacudido por la historia, nazcan normalmente, se enamoren y, en su próxima vida, sean felices en algún sitio…. Cuando te vi, pensé que Dios hace cosas crueles. Está vez sé feliz, ¿sí? Al parecer, mi deseo ya se cumplió". _

Eso es lo que le había dicho aquél hombre tras hablarle de la guerra… y de Jeanne. Se lo dijo antes de desaparecer repentinamente, como si fuera un ente en vez de una persona real.

—¿Sabes quién es Jeanne d'Arc? —Volvió a hablar la chica frente a ella.

—Yo… —De pronto, se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras miles de imágenes pasaban por su mente, aturdiéndola. Eran imágenes de aquél suceso histórico, de aquella guerra… Recuerdos de aquella valiente joven. Pero, ¿cómo era posible? ¡Claro! Eso era un sueño… Pero aun así… lo que le estaba ocurriendo no tenía ningún sentido.

Esas imágenes no tenían por qué reproducirse en su mente, tampoco había razón para que, junto con las imágenes, se escucharan voces… Palabras sueltas e incluso conversaciones completas, todo en francés. Todo finalizó con la imagen de una hoguera y una muchacha ardiendo en ella. En la escena también estaba un chico rubio de ojos verdes, sonriendo complacido, disfrutando aquella escena mientras la miraba de cerca. Al fondo del cuadro, había otro chico, también rubio pero de caballera algo larga y ojos azules… Intentaba ocultarse entre la multitud y se cubría con una capa y capucha. Estaba afligido, aquella escena le dolía… Demasiado. Probablemente se trataba de un dolor que no cualquiera podría soportar…

Ese chico… ¿Cómo era posible? Era igual al hombre que le había servido de guía en su viaje a Francia…

—¡Francis! —Se sorprendió a sí misma pronunciando ese nombre.

Lentamente apartó las manos de su cabeza y se llevó una al pecho, sintiendo una fuerte punzada en su corazón. Miró a la chica frente a ella… sonreía… Mientras que ella tenía la mirada llena de sorpresa y confusión

—J-Jeanne… —musitó en voz baja, sorprendiéndose a sí misma una vez más. Su igual asintió, sonriendo.

—Jeanne… Lisa… La misma persona… en diferente época… —Dicho eso, Jeanne desapareció y Lisa se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a un espejo, en ningún momento se había dormido…

Rápidamente buscó la fotografía que le había tomado a aquél hombre que había conocido en su viaje a Francia.

—Francis… —musitó. Estaba insegura, pero creía haber recordado todo… Todo sobre su vida anterior, todo sobe su vida como Jeanne D'Arc…

»»Una semana había pasado desde entonces… Ahora se encontraba en Francia una vez más, esperando sobre la cama de una lujosa habitación. Un hombre de cabello rubio entró a los pocos minutos.

—¿Estás segura de esto, _ma chérie_? —La muchacha asintió.

—No estaría aquí si no fuera así…

—Lisa… Non, _ma Jeanne_ —se corrigió aquél hombro, poco antes de depositar un tierno y suave beso en los labios de su amada que, al instante, lo abrazó y correspondió el beso. Se habían extrañado tanto… Y ahora podrían estar juntos sin preocuparse por nada.

Fin.


End file.
